1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of carriers for the spare tire of a vehicle and more particularly to the field of carriers for heavier, oversized spare tires for sport utility vehicles.
2. Discussion of the Background
Most sport utility vehicles mount the spare tire directly on the rear gate of the vehicle with only the original equipment hinges to support the full weight of the rear gate and tire. The hinges in this regard are specifically designed to be able to carry this weight without distorting. However, many vehicle owners like to use oversized tires in place of the original ones and such oversized tires can weigh significantly more that the originals. For example, an original equipment tire and its wheel may weigh 40 pounds versus 60 pounds or more for an oversized one. This puts more weight on the hinges than they were designed to support. Such extra weight can then bend or distort the hinges causing their rotational axes to become misaligned with each other and the vertical. This in turn can cause the rear gate to sag and become misaligned with the vehicle opening making it difficult to close and lock. Often, the open end of the sagging rear gate must be physically lifted up by the user as it is being shut so that it will close and lock properly.
With these and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. With it, a carrier is provided for the spare tire that helps to prevent any distortion of the hinges and any sag in the rear gate even with heavier, oversized tires.
This invention involves a carrier for the spare tire of a sport utility vehicle. The carrier is specifically designed for use with heavier, oversized tires that would otherwise tend to distort or bend the original equipment hinges of the rear gate. The carrier includes a pair of additional hinges mounted to the vehicle body just outside the rear gate and an arrangement of leg members that moves in unison with the rear gate as it is opened and closed. The spare tire is mounted on the arrangement of leg members and in use, the carrier preferably transfers about half of the weight of the spare tire away from the rear gate to the vehicle body.
The arrangement of leg members of the carrier includes an adjustable leg member which not only helps to properly align the spare tire with the vertical but also can be used to correct or offset any sag that might develop in the rear gate. The adjustable leg can further be used to vary the relative amounts of the tire""s weight being supported by the gate including its hinges versus being supported by the body of the vehicle at the hinges for the carrier. Additionally, the adjustable leg member can be used to tightly draw the carrier against a resilient stop member on the gate. This helps to keep the carrier and the spare tire mounted to it from rattling or vibrating when the vehicle is driven. A further mechanism is also provided on the carrier which can be adjusted to allow the carrier to be used with a variety of tires of different widths.